Your Past
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Italy has a nightmare in the midst of the night, waking Germany. When Germany finds out what's wrong, Prussia realizes he needs to tell Germany what he's been keeping from him his whole life. Germany/Italy, otherwise known as GerIta, fluff!


**A/N: Ok I'm fixing this so it has an author's note this time. this is the first fanfiction I ever posted and I was inspired to do it after Cera wrote hers and posted it on Wattpad (she's CeraCero). So here you are. Enjoy!**

Your Past

Germany sat with his brother at his kitchen table, both of them with beers in hand. Italy had gone to the store to get ingredients for pasta, which would end up gone by tomorrow. So Germany and Prussia sat at the table, waiting for Italy's return. He had been gone for a while.

"Vere is he?" Germany asked as he looked at the clock, "He has been gone for a long time. Longer zen usual."

"Vorried about Italy?" Prussia asked, "I am sure he is fine bruder."

"Yeah," Germany said, "I guess you are right. But still."

Prussia smiled and gave his signature laugh.

"Vat?" Germany asked at the sound of his brother's laughter, "Vat is so funny?"

"You like Italy," Prussia said.

"No I don't," Germany said, "Vhy vould you zink such a zing?"

"You are alvays vorried about him. You spend all your time viz him. You can't say no to him half ze time," Prussia listed the reasons, counting them off on his fingers, "And it is kind of obvious he likes you."

"Germany! Prussia!" The two heard from the doorway, "I'm back! Ve~!"

The turned to see Italy in the doorway.

"Zere you are," Germany said, "I vas vorried."

Italy's face fell, "Ve~. I'm sorry Germany."

Germany sighed, "It's fine. I'm just glad you're safe."

Italy smiled and Prussia said, "Vell I should be going. To ze basement. Ze awesome is out!"

Prussia walked down the stairs to take residence in Germany's basement and Italy put the stuff on the table.

"Ve~!" Italy smiled, "I will make dinner for you too, Germany!"

Germany was about to tell Italy he didn't have to, but knew Italy would anyway, so he simply said, "Danke, Italy."

Italy began to make the food while Germany sat in his living room reading a book. When the food was ready, they ate in a comfortable silence and Italy went to bed. Germany cleaned up and went to bed as well.

-Later That Night-

Germany woke up suddenly to a scream. He looked over to see Italy in his bed. He had come to get used to the Italian sleeping in his bed, but he was not used to Italy screaming in the middle of the night.

"Italy," Germany said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Vat's wrong?"

"My dream," Italy said, sniffling, "I saw him die."

"Who?" Germany asked, sitting up, "Who vas it Italy?"

Italy sat up as well, and whispered, "Holy Rome."

-The Next Day-

Italy had gone out to refill his depleted pasta supply and Germany sat with his brother just like the day before, telling him the story.

"Italy told me everyzing," Germany said, "He loves Holy Rome."

"Holy Rome?" Prussia asked, worried.

"Ja," Germany said.

"Prussia sighed, "I knew I vould have to tell you eventually. I have to tell you about your past bruder."

"Vat?" Germany asked, "Vat do you mean?"

"You can't remember your past," Prussia said, "Because of ze accident."

Germany's eyes widened, "Vat accident?"

Prussia started the story, "You vere vonce Holy Roman Empire."

"Vat?" Germany asked, "Zat can't be possible!"

"But it is," Prussia said, "You vere in love viz a young girl. Or. Everyvone zought he vas a girl."

"Who vas it?" Germany asked.

"Italy."

Germany's eyes widened with shock as the memories came back. Italy in the dresses Hungary put him in because she though it was cute. Trying to convince him to join the Holy Roman Empire. Leaving for war. Leaving behind his home. Leaving behind Italy. The kiss. The broom. Everything. Except...

"But," Germany said, "I don't remember anyzing after leaving."

"Zat is because," Prussia said, "You hit your head in ze middle of ze battle. You vere found and given to me. I raised you as my bruder."

Germany looked to the floor, "Vhy didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't vant you to know," Prussia said, "I zought you vould be sad."

"Vhy?" Germany asked, looking up.

Prussia was silent before saying, "I don't know. It vas very unawesome of me. I'm sorry bruder."

Just then, Italy burst through the door, "Hey! I'm back!"

Germany looked at Italy and got up. He walked into his office and grabbed something. He walked out with an old-fashioned push broom.

"I guess," Germany said, handing it to Italy, "Zis is yours."

Italy took it and whispered, "Holy Rome."

Germany nodded, "Zat's me. I guess."

Italy's eyes welled with tears as he jumped into Germany's arms. Prussia stealthily left the house to visit his friends. He was no longer needed. Germany held Italy in his arms as more memories flooded his mind. All the times he had shared with Italy that he had lost for so long. Italy pulled back a little and kissed Germany. Germany kissed him back and felt the first kiss he had ever shared with Italy become real again.

Italy pulled back and said, "Ti amo, Ludwig."

Germany smiled and said, "Ich liebe dich, auch Feli."

End

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it and comments are awesome~!**


End file.
